


A Friend in Need

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brain Drain episode, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot, Perry point of view, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, There's a Platypus Controlling Me, brain drain episode alternate point of view, frienemies, grateful Heinz, midday scrapyard rave, nemesis loyalty, saving Heinz from embarrasement, scrapyard invasion party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz may battle on a daily basis, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in trouble, Perry can always be counted on to help him out. Even if it means making Dr. D the coolest record scratcher in Danville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the Brain Drain episode of Phineas and Ferb, I've been wanting to write something like this. I love the There's a Platypus Controlling Me scene and thought it was funny and heart warming. So this is Perry's point of view of the scene and what he's thinking. I hope you enjoy it.

He could have left him. He could have left him stranded there, prey to his teenage daughter’s scrutiny and the scrutiny of her friends. Stuck with records on his hands.

The picture of it was quite funny to him, but his nemesis being stared at wasn’t. So, what might have been against his better judgment, he decided to stick around and help. For it was one thing for him to humiliate his nemesis. But someone else? Well, that just wasn’t allowed.

He sighed, reluctantly climbing down the pile of trash in the junkyard and scurrying out of sight, practically diving underneath the safety of the table. He looked up, gently pulling on the doctor’s pant leg. The Doctor looked down at him in bewilderment.

“Perry the Platypus? What are you doing down he--oh” Before the Doctor could protest further, he put the control helmet on his head, then picked up the controls. He smirked to himself. Now he was the one in charge of the Doctor’s movements.

“Dad?” He could hear the daughter’s voice. He had to do something; otherwise the Doctor would blow it again. He fiddled with the controls, causing the doctor’s hands to scratch the records.

“Oh hi Vanessa!”

“Dad, what are you doing?”

He fiddled with the controls some more, smirking as the Doctor began to explain the circumstances, all in a rap form. “Well, I’ll be honest, I don’t really understand…”

He stifled an amused growl, bobbing his head to the catchy beat that the doctor was unknowingly scratching out on the records.

After rapping for several minutes, there was a brief pause. “WHAT?!” He cringed, just waiting for the doctor to be booed again. He was ready to kick the Doctor, ready to spring out and save the hack as usual, but instead, the kids caught on, coming up with their own rendition.

“Oh! I get it! The platypus is a metaphor for whatever is keeping you down!”

“Corporations are a platypus!”

“The government’s a platypus!”

He laughed underneath the table, thoroughly enjoying the fifteen minutes of fame that the Doctor was getting. He smiled a rare smile as the kids joined in once again. “We all got a platypus controlling us!”

It was time to leave. The Doctor was fine and based on the sounds of the kids, they had taken quickly to this newcomer. He slipped out quietly, unseen, listening to the rest of the Doctor’s rap.

“I’m not speaking metaphorically, the platypus controlling me is underneath the table…”

He watched as the Doctor glanced underneath the table, looking confused for a moment, wondering where He had gone. In a second, the Doctor turned around, noticing him standing on the pile of the garbage they had slid down earlier.

He smiled at the Doctor, giving him a thumbs up, which the Doctor returned, a grateful smile on his face.

* * *

The doctor found him a few minutes later, while he was walking back to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

“Oh. Uh, hi Perry the Platypus.”

On instinct, he whirled around, ready to hit the Doctor if he pulled anything. He did a double flip in the air, landing squarely on both webbed feet, ready to fight.

The Doctor smiled wryly. “Nice move Perry the Platypus. What was that? Your next break through my window move? Sheesh. Look, you can calm down, I’m not going to trap you or put the helmet back on you.”

He slowly dropped his fists, refusing to break his defensive stance just yet.

The Doctor looked around, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Uh…I just wanted to say thank you. For you know, today. I…uh…well, Vanessa thinks I’m cool and—“

He interrupted him, giving his leg a friendly pat and smiling at him, growling amicably.

“Thank you Perry the Platypus.” And with tears in his eyes, the Doctor turned and walked away.

He waited until the Doctor had disappeared over the hill before resuming his walk. Yes, tomorrow would be just another ordinary day: Him and the Doctor would fight; He would foil the Doctor’s latest hair-brained scheme and things would be back to normal.

But for this one afternoon, one of only a few instances, Him and the Doctor were friends. And that made all the fighting worthwhile.


End file.
